


Dancing in the Snow

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidge Winter Event 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Half Altean Pidge, Half Galra Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Keith and Katie take a vacation together on a planet covered in snow.





	Dancing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to play around with the idea of half-Galra, half-Altean Pidge for ages, so here's just a little bit of the world I have in mind if I ever get around to properly writing it.

Her gasp was soft, almost breathless as she stepped out of the shuttle and her feet sank into the fresh layer of pure, white snow. It coated everything around them, giving the landscape an ethereal glow. It was one of the most beautiful things she had laid eyes on.

“We should go. You're too unprotected here, Katla.”

She took another step, enjoying the way the snow crunched underfoot. A cold breeze swept over her, gently ruffling her hair. “You worry too much, Keithir. This place is safe. That's the whole point of us traveling all the way here.” She turned to face her companion, her golden eyes soft as she took in his tense posture.

His fluffy ears twitched this way and that, listening out for any sign of danger, as violet eyes scanned their surroundings. He looked as though he was a quick tick away from scooping her up into his arms and hiding her away back on the shuttle, where nothing could sneak up on them.

Despite that, Katla couldn't help but giggle. There were thick snowflakes falling from the sky, speckling his lavender fur with white.

“Katie, I'm serious. It could be dangerous,” Keithir said, sounding frustrated.

She stepped forward, winding her arms up around his neck. She smiled when she felt his own wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. “The only thing I'm in danger of is frostbite,” she told him. “Kolivan vouched for our safety here, remember? Do you really think he'd lie about that?”

Keithir's ears flicked back. “No... but he's also a pureblood. Nothing would dare threaten him.”

“Keith...”

He sighed, knowing she was right. Kolivan wouldn't have okayed their vacation on the planet if he thought there was the slightest chance they would be in danger. He needed to relax and enjoy what little time they had been able to get to be alone together. They only had a few quintants and then it was back to Marmora, where they would resume their roles as the princess and her bodyguard under the careful scrutiny of those around them.

“Dance with me?” Katie asked, when it became clear to her that Keith was starting to relax.

Keith frowned. “But there's no music.”

“Dance with me anyway? Please?”

The added 'please' had his lips curving up into a smile. There had been a time in their relationship where she'd been wary of asking him to do anything, afraid he'd take it as an order. They'd moved past that after several late nights of sitting up until sunrise and talking, but sometimes she fell back into the habit of making it clear that it was a request, not a demand.

Keith started to sway with her in his arms and before too long they were spinning each other around, laughing and enjoying the sharp chill of the snow falling around them. It was only when he noticed her exposed skin was turning as purple as his own fur in response to the cold, that he pulled her back in close.

Katie eagerly curled into him, hoping to find some warmth to rest her face against, but his clothing was too damp from the snow to be of any comfort. She shivered and tilted her head up to look at him, which was when he noticed the purple markings which identified her as being part Altean were starting to blend in with the rest of her skin.

“I think it's time to get you warmed up,” Keith remarked.

“Oh?”

Keith barely had time to register the flirtatious tone to her voice.

“I might have an idea or two about how you can help warm me up.”

 


End file.
